


You Hold Our Hearts

by SoftNocturne



Category: You Hold Our Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Missing in Action, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: Trowa Barton has gone missing, leaving his two lovers behind. Instead of waiting for him to return, Heero and Quatre set off with the others to find Trowa. Only, they learn that by following Trowa's trail, they follow danger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally breaking free from my slump with a new short chapter series. It's not going to be anything fancy but it is helping me out of my slump! I hope to update my fics and I am going to be cleaning up others. Thank you for your support! It is appreciated <3

“Hey, Heero.” 

Heero turned around, taking a break from watching the printer, well, print. An eyebrow was raised as he noticed a certain blonde staring at him with sullen reddened eyes. Blinking, he felt his survival mode kick in and he gently took Quatre’s arm. 

“Quatre?” Heero spoke gently, as not to frighten the blonde away. From what he could tell Quatre had been crying. Not just the red eyes but the tear-stained cheeks gave it away and he could hear the other holding back more tears. “What happened?” 

Quatre shook his head. “I just…I just need a hug. Please. I just need…to feel.” He whimpered the words, his fingers flexing as if trying to grab on something, anything. 

Without hesitation, Heero drew Quatre into his arms, encircling the blonde and forcing him close to his chest. Quatre buried his face into his shirt and Heero could feel warm tears melt against the fabric. 

Gently he rubbed Quatre’s back in soothing circles Sally taught him and the other pilots to do for one another if they found themselves panicking. However, this was more of an attempt to soothe than to calm down. Heero wanted Quatre to know he was there, and he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Finally done with his tears, Quatre lifted his head up and pulled a note out of his Preventer’s jacket pocket. He handed the note to Heero, who took it curiously. 

“What is this Quatre?” 

“R-Read it.” Quatre whispered, voice shaken. 

Holding the note to his face, Heero read the letter, his eyes widening with each new paragraph until he reached the end of the letter. Then his face turned into rage, anger, and hurt. 

“Trowa is leaving us?” Heero whispered to Quatre. 

Quatre shrugged. “He said he needed to go find himself. It didn’t say he broke up with us. But to be honest, when I found that letter this morning after you left for work….and Trowa’s stuff gone…I don’t know. I really don’t know.”

Heero gripped the paper tightly, so tight his knuckles turned white. “We will find him Quatre.” 

“What?” 

“We will find him. And we will bring him home.” 

“But we don’t know where he is!” Quatre exclaimed. “And…and….” He looked away in shame, causing Heero to watch him carefully. 

“And?” 

“And I don’t know if I want him back.” Quatre’s voice hitched with a cry, and Heero gently pulled the blonde as close to him as possible. 

“Even if we do not wish him to be with us anymore we need answers. This isn’t like Trowa at all. Something is not right. He would never leave us, never leave you like this.” Heero calmly noted, gently brushing Quatre’s tears away with the back of his hand. 

Quatre sniffled and rubbed his own eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. “He wouldn’t leave you this way either Heero. We both love you very much. You know, that right?” 

“And I love you both dearly too.” Heero sighed. “But Trowa for sure would never abandon us like this. After all we have been through to get to this point. He wouldn’t throw it away.” 

With a deep sigh Quatre nodded. “Then we need to get the others involved. Any time one of us tries to run out on the others, it never ends well…Trowa…Trowa might be in danger.” 

“Exactly. I’ll contact Wufei and Duo, you call Catherine and see if she can tell us what’s been going on with Trowa. I know for certain Trowa would not leave Catherine in the dust.” 

Nodding, eagerly, Quatre swallowed and held Heero close. “We will find him and make him answer us.” 

“He maybe a Gundam pilot, but so are we. Wherever he’s gone, we will find him.” Heero replied in kind, taking Quatre’s hand into his and squeezing it lovingly. “I promise you this much Quatre.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know things are not okay when you have to get help from this person. Heero and Quatre are desperate though to find Trowa at all costs. They won't be satisfied otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys here is chapter 2! I hope you all had a lovely holiday break! Here is to a new year!

Heero had two questions running in his head. 

1\. Why were they here?  
2\. How can he get away from here? 

Despite having the training to do their own search for Trowa, there were some places they couldn’t touch without going into the shadows, an unforgivable shadow at that. So, why do something extremely dangerous when you know someone who would? Or so Quatre argued with him. 

Honestly, Heero felt they did not need this person’s help. No, he didn’t WANT this person’s help. At all. He still didn’t trust them after all the shit they did. But they did need help. With Wufei and Duo gone on a mission, and everyone else having their own lives, this person was their last choice. 

“Well, well. I am surprise you came to me first Quatre.” 

Quatre sighed, clearly forming a headache, one Heero had already at the mention of the person they were going to see. They were in a nicely decorated office, full of expensive furniture that would make any king envious. Statues and priceless paintings, as well as atlases and maps from long ago. All priceless. 

“Look, Dorothy, you are the only one we know who has any connections to the underworld.” Quatre breathed out, his voice a shaky calm. 

Ever since the letter from Trowa Quatre has been on pins and needles. Heero noted that his lover was not one to easily anger, but right now, he was beyond pissed.

Tapping her neatly polished nails on the desk she sat in front of, Dorothy smirked. Ugh, what a smug bitch. Heero gritted his teeth, glowering at her. If she made Quatre cry, at all, he was going to kill her right here and then. 

“Now, Now Heero no need to threaten me so. I do owe Quatre here as gratitude for pulling me out from the darkness. Well, one of the many dark areas I found myself in.” She spoke thoughtfully but contained that annoying smug look. 

Heero didn’t relax but he let go of the glower showing on his face. Quatre turned to him and mouthed ‘it’ll be okay” and Heero had to wonder if it would be. 

“Dorothy, please. We have no idea what’s happened with Trowa and there is a high possibility he might be underground. You are the only other person I know who has underground connections besides Duo, and he is unavailable right now.” Quatre’s voice held a desperation that only came when he was worried about his friends and loved ones. 

Nodding slowly, Dorothy leaned back in her red velevet chair, gazing at the ceiling, then she sat up quickly. “Alright. Only because I like you Quatre. Are you sure you want Trowa back?” 

Quatre looked at Heero, and Heero nodded. Quatre nodded back to Dorothy. “We do. We want him back to at least explain why he left us.” He spoke softly, his voice barely a whisper. 

“Fine. But I think you should let him rot wherever he is. Find someone better. You two could have me.” Dorothy grinned. 

Heero shuddered. “No.” It was the first word he had spoken since arriving, and Dorothy laughed. 

“Heero!” Quatre reprimanded. “That’s not nice.” Then he turned to Dorothy he was wiping a tear from her eye. “Sorry, Dorothy. We’re not giving up on Trowa. Even if we have to tie him up and drag him home.” 

“Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun.” She winked at Quatre. “I’ll have to see if Relena will do that to me when I get home.” 

A sigh escaped Heero’s lips. Ugh, he didn’t want to hear that. “Quatre, we need to go soon. You have a meeting today.” 

Quatre’s eyes widened. “Oh! Right!” He got up and shook Dorothy’s hand. “Thank you, Dorothy. I really appreciate this. More than you know.” 

“No. I understand completely. If my lover ever left me I would try to find her in every corner of the universe.” 

Quatre smiled gently, relaxing. “Then you do know.” 

“I do.” 

Opening the door, Heero stared hard at Dorothy. He still didn’t forgive her for running Quatre through with a sword, but he did appreciate her help, and gave her a nod of acknowledgement. She just smiled at him, as he and Quatre left the room, closing the door behind them. 

“Well, well. Looks like I get to payback Quatre.” Dorothy spoke after she watched the two leave, getting up slowly and going over to a holographic world spinning slowly in real time. “Now, where are you Trowa? You are causing a lot of people trouble with your disappearance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smug Dorothy is fun Dorothy XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month and still no word about Trowa, until one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I haven't written that much in a long time! Hope it's okay! <3

It had been a month and there was no word or sighting of Trowa. Dorothy had yet to contact them and no on eels seemed to have any luck. Even Catherine hadn’t heard from Trowa. Heero looked over Quatre’s sleeping form with a frown that he’s been wearing for the whole month now. He’s done ll he can, but he cannot soothe the blonde’s sadness. At this point Heero would be grateful if they just had one word. One clue that could get them started on the hunt to find their missing lover. 

RING, RING!

Heero blinked as his phone rang and he answered it quietly, not wanting to disturb Quatre. “Hello?” 

“Heero, this is Dorothy. I finally found concrete evidence of Trowa’s whereabouts.” 

Eyes widening with each word, Heero quietly got out of bed, slipping off it like a shadow and heading into their bathroom. Sitting on the bathroom sink he whispered into the phone, trying to contain his joy. 

“What have you learned?” 

“You’re not going to like this.” Dorothy’s voice was oddly sad and serious. 

“I don’t care. Tell me.” 

With a defeated sigh Dorothy slowly began to speak. “Trowa joined a gang.” 

“WHAT?!” Heero nearly shouted, his body quaking with anger. 

“Calm down Heero. I don’t know what is going on but apparently he volunteered himself.” 

That made no sense. Why would Trowa abandon him and Quatre to become a sex slave? The only time Trowa would do anything of the sort is because…he is trying to protect them. 

“Dorothy can you give me the coordinates of his location?” 

“I can but Heero, this gang isn’t one to mess with. They not only have the money for manpower, they have the meat shields to abuse too. If you go in alone, it will be-“ 

“Suicide. Dorothy. I have survived suicide attempts before. I think I can handle this.” Heero interrupted her without any hesitation. He was going to go get Trowa, beat the shit out of him and then take him home. 

“What about Quatre?” 

Heero paused at that. Quatre would not enjoy being left behind to retrieve their lover. Many often mistook the blonde for weak, but Heero and the others knew better. However, if Dorothy was right in this mission being dangerous, then he didn’t know if he could put Quatre in that position. 

“…I will have to talk to him. Send me the coordinates in the meantime.” 

“Sure thing. Tell Quat we’re even.” 

“No. You tell him that.” Heero shook his head and hung up on Dorothy’s laughter. She was an odd one. Useful, but odd. 

Leaving the bathroom, he jumped when he saw a pair of Aqua eyes gazing at him sleepily. 

“Heero? What’s going on?” 

Biting his bottom lip Heero moved over to the bed, gently crawling over to Quatre, never taking his eyes off the other. Quatre shifted slightly and wrapped his arms around Heero, obviously sensing something wrong. 

“What is it Heero? You can tell me.” Quatre whispered softly, fear in his voice. 

Finally, unable to keep it in much longer he gently cupped Quatre’s soft cheeks. “Look. Quatre. That was Dorothy. She found Trowa.” 

“SHE DID?!” Quatre exclaimed, happiness lighting his eyes, a happiness that hadn’t been there for a long time. 

Letting go of Quatre’s face slowly, he wrapped his fingers around the blonde’s own. “Quatre…Trowa is part of a gang. A very dangerous gang. Dorothy si giving me coordinates so I can go drag him back home-“ 

“Okay let’s go! We need to tell the others and prepare. I heard Wufei and Duo will be back soon. They’ll want in on this!” 

Shaking his head, Heero squeezed Quatre’s hand lightly. “I’m sorry Quatre but I don’t think you and the others should be involved in this.” 

“What?!” 

“No. Listen to me. I need to scope the place out. We have no idea who these people are and what Trowa is doing with them. For all we know he could be held captive despite what Dorothy said.” 

“But Heero, you can’t go in alone! That’s just-“ 

“Suicide,” Heero interrupted, sighing. “I know. I went through that with Dorothy already. But please, trust me on this. I am just going to gather Intel to see what we are are getting ourselves into.” 

Quatre bristled. Heero couldn’t help smiling because Quatre really was like a cat sometimes. Kissing the blonde gently on the lips he gazed into those beautiful aqua eyes. “I swear I won’t do anything without you.” 

“Except go on a suicde intel gathering mission.” Quatre pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head away from Heero. 

Rolling his eyes, Heero gently hooked a finger around Quatre’s chin and pulled him carefully so they could look into each other’s eyes once more. “I promise Quat. So, please wait for me?” 

Tension finally draining from Quatre’s shoulders, the blonde let his arms fall to his side. Then he carefully pulled Heero toward him and laid on the bed. “Okay, but I will give you a parting gift.” 

Smirking slightly, Heero’s fingers softly caressed Quatre’s creamy thighs. “Oh really? What kind of gift?” 

“You already seem to know.” 

They both smirked at each other, and Heero bent down carefully, kissing Quatre slowly at first, then with a bit more zeal. His fingers moved further down and he could hear his lover moan, a sound so sweet to his ears. 

Quatre may think he was going to give Heero a gift, but in turn Heero wanted to show Quatre how much he was loved. And how much he meant to Heero. ?

Why Trowa left them to join a gang Heero didn’t know. But knowing how much Trowa cared for them the only conclusion he could come to was that he was protecting them. From what though? Those questions will have to be asked later. Right now, he was busy pleasuring one of the loves of his life.


End file.
